Destiny of Ancient Magic
by White Phoenix Eternal
Summary: {YGOHP x-over} {Changed Pename} Yugi, Malik, and Ryou, their yamis come along as well, are invited to Hogwarts, but this year may be more than they bargined for. YYY BYB MYM
1. Hogwarts Revealed

Destiny of Ancient Magic  
  
By Violet Blossoms  
  
Well, hello there. I see you have stumbled across this particular fic. I guess you want to get started on reading this, huh? Well, before that, I need to point out some things you may want to know.  
  
This is going to be a Yu-Gi-Oh!/Harry Potter crossover. I know I started on a while back, Magical Bonds, but I discontinued it due to the fact that I have stopped coming up with ideas for it.  
  
For those who don't know it yet, I have changed my pen name. So don't think I stole that particular story, since I WAS the one who created the fic. My first pen name was Crimson Butterfly 07. Then it was Pharaoh's Dark Hikari, then Bloody Cherry, and now, Violet Blossoms. Don't worry. Hopefully, I won't be changing it again any time soon.  
  
Well, I think that all you need to know...  
  
Yami Crimson: Damn it, hikari! Stop talking so important!  
  
Violet: Hey! That wasn't very nice! You ruined it! *Pouts*  
  
Yami Crimson: Sure, whatever. Anyway, Violet does not own Yugioh or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective owners and creators.  
  
Violet: Party pooper!  
  
Warning: This story has Light Yaoi, as in there is Boy/Boy scenes like a make-out session, but no lemon. Maybe some Lime and citrus ^_^  
  
//Yami to Hikari//  
  
/Hikari to Yami/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: Hogwarts Revealed  
  
~*~Somewhere in England...~*~  
  
"Well, have you found anything yet?" a highly cold and cruel voice ripped through the air like a sword being swung around.  
  
The people around the man with a snake like appearance coward away from the voice. "No master, we are currently still searching," one of the men muttered weakly from under the mask covering his face.  
  
"Well hurry up! My patience in withering up with all this time-wasting searching!" he snarled, causing the men around him to scurry in haste to follow the instructions they were given.  
  
A few more minutes and one of the men timidly walked over to his master on his knees. Those cold red eyes with no pupils glanced at one of his servants cowering at his feet. "What is it, Avery?" He remarked coolly, twirling his wands between his long fingers.  
  
The man called Avery bowed his head so that his forehead touched the ground. "My lord," he mumbled. "I have found something that night be worth looking for."  
  
Those red eyes regarded his servant. "And what would that be?"  
  
"In this text here states of a type of magic from Ancient Egypt that was long sealed away."  
  
Instead of being pleased, the man in the high armchair hissed. "And why should I believe this nonsense?!" The man on the floor began to tremble. "Do you remember the last time you had brought something like this to me, Avery? The one on Dark magic of the Aztec Empire?" Avery shook his head while trying to stop the body tremors going through him like water ripples.  
  
"And what happened when we got there?" he asked, not pleased at what happened during that time when they had wasted time looking for something that did not existed.  
  
"Y-Yes m-Master," Avery breathed. "Bu-But-"  
  
"But what?!"  
  
"I think this m-might be for r-real," Avery stuttered, fear gripping his chest.  
  
"And what proof do you have?" the man of supreme status among them replied with a hint of warning in the edge of his voice.  
  
Avery, head still to the ground, head out the book from which he had pulled the information from and feebly held it out. The thin man snatched the old book away from him and his red gaze scanned the book of its text.  
  
5,000 thousand years ago, in Egypt, there was chaos amidst the golden sands and elegant pyramids. Shadows from the Shadow realm was pouring out from its realm and plaguing the country into oblivion, threatening to seal the  
whole world away into forever-lasting darkness. The citizens of Egypt turned to the Pharaoh for hope. The Pharaoh, though he could not get rid of them, managed to seal them away in the stone tablets, but over time, the magicians learned to control the monsters sealed inside and released them from their stone prisons and waged war against the pharaoh. For the safety of the land and his people as well as the world, he accepted the challenge, known as the Shadow Games, and emerged victorious. With this victory and using the rest of his power, he sealed away the shadow realm and divided  
his power and sealed it away into seven items now known as, and to this  
day, the Millennium Items. It was said that if a person possessed one Millennium item, he would have powers beyond his imagination. Possess all  
seven, and the world will crumble underneath his feet.  
  
The snake-like man looked up from the huge book in his hands. The men around him gathered and had had watched anxiously as their master read silently. He looked up and they all held their breaths. "Well, my lord?" one of them asked.  
  
The man looked at his servants and smiled, red eyes narrowed to slits. "Send out all the Death Eaters to look for these 'Millennium Items'. I want them."  
  
~*~ At the Order of the Phoenix~*~  
  
"Albus, what is it?" a woman asked, shifting uncomfortably.  
  
An old man sighed deeply. "I think, it is time, my dear Minerva."  
  
"Time for what?"  
  
"The students who holds the key of our very existence is in grave danger," the aged warlock sighed, staring at the woman called Minerva with blue eyes. "The must be brought here a soon as possible before Voldemort can reach them."  
  
The woman gasped. "Voldemort? What is he planning, Albus?"  
  
Albus shook his head. "Now is not the time, Minerva. I need you to go send letters to them immediately."  
  
Minerva nodded and with a swish of her cloak, she stalked toward the door. But before she walked out the door, Minerva paused and turned to look at Albus. "Albus, may I ask?"  
  
Albus nodded. "Yes?"  
  
"Why now? Why didn't you send the letters to them earlier?"  
  
The old man sighed. "That will have to wait until later."  
  
She nodded and disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.  
  
Albus sighed tiredly. A flash of red and gold appeared and a large bird was settled on the tired wizard's shoulder. "I hope they can help us, Fawkes," Albus said softly, stroking the bird's glossy feathers, anf the phoenix crooned softly. "And in turn, I hope I can protect them."  
  
~*~ In Domino, Japan~*~  
  
"Yugi! Do you plan to sleep all summer?" Sugoroku called out to his grandson still asleep in his humble bedroom.  
  
Yugi, jerked awake by his grandpa's voice groaned a little before replying back. "Iie, Jii-chan, I'm getting up," he said as he reluctantly push back the covers and wearily stood up, trying to find his balance as he made his way to his closet. Yugi reached in and pulled out a random shirt and pants, which turn out to be a grey sleeveless shirt and black leather pants. Grumbling, Yugi stumbled out of his room and into the shower where he shut the door, stripped himself of his pajamas, turned on the shower, wait for a comfortable temperature, and soaked under the spray to chase away the remainders of drowsiness.  
  
//You awake already, Hikari?// Yami mumbled from within the puzzle as he tried his best to get up.  
  
/Hai/ was Yugi's simple reply.  
  
//Why so early?//  
  
Yugi snickered slightly. /You do realize that it's 10:00 already right?/  
  
//Why Yugi, I never knew you slept so late!//  
  
Yugi huffed in slight annoyance. /Shut up, Yami. Next time I'm not gonna let you convince me to have caffeine before bed/ he mumbled as the events of last night came flooding back into his head. (I'll let you decide what happened *snickers*)  
  
A rich laughter vibrated through their mental link. //Whatever you say, my sweet koibito.//  
  
/Hmph./  
  
Yugi rinsed out the remainders of soap out of his hair and turned off the shower. He dressed into his attire and headed out of the bathroom to his room. He flung his pajamas into the hamper in his closet and pulled a comb through his wet and matted hair. After a while, he managed to get it to the normal hairstyle he always wore it in. Satisfied, he flung the Millennium Puzzle around his neck.  
  
Yugi made his way downstairs to where his grandpa was. He spotted the aged man at the dining table, sipping some coffee with a plate of food waiting for his non-morning grandson. He looked up from the paper and watched as his Yugi trotted to the table, slump into the chair and pulled his plate of food toward him. Sugoroku smiled at him. "Well well well, look who's up bright and early today?"  
  
Yugi glared at his grandfather. "Not funny, grandpa."  
  
Sugoroku chuckled. "Sorry Yugi. I had to get you out of bed."  
  
Yugi looked up from his plate of food. "Why is that?" he demanded.  
  
Sugoroku held up a strange letter addressed, 'Mr. Yugi Motou, Upstairs room to the right.' 'Wha?' Yugi looked at the letter. 'Why is the mail so early today?'  
  
Yugi took the letter from his grandpa. The letter was oddly thick and heavy. Pretty unusual for just a letter. He turned it around and found the seal of the letter. A large English 'H' was there, with a lion, a badger, a raven, and a snake entwined around it. Yugi frowned slightly and broke open the seal. In it was two very thick letters. Yugi pulled out the first one and unfolded it.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump,  
International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Motou,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Because you are a late starter, you will take extra classes to catch up to your year.  
Terms begin on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Yugi looked up from the letter, confused. He was a wizard? Yugi looked at the letter, trying to detect if this letter was just a joke from Joey or Bakura.  
  
//Yugi?//  
  
/Yes?/  
  
//What's wrong, Aibou? You seem flustered.//  
  
/Yami, can you come out of the puzzle? I need you to look at something./  
  
With a flash of golden light, the Ancient Pharaoh appeared next to his hikari. Sugoroku smiled at the spirit. "Good morning, Yami."  
  
Yami smiled at the elderly man. "Morning to you to, grandpa." He turned his attention to Yugi. "What did you need me to look at, Aibou?"  
  
Yugi relinquished the letter over to Yami, who took the letter and scanned through it, eyes widening slightly. After a few moments of silence, Yami looked up from the letter and right at Yugi. Yugi stared back. "Well?"  
  
Yami shook his head. "I can't really tell. There is some sort of strange magic coming from this letter, but it could be the Tomb Robber playing a trick on us."  
  
Sugoroku stood and took the envelope with the last letter still in it and pulled out the other one. He unfolded it with his aged hand and read through, eyes taking in the list of supplies needed for the so-called Magic School. "I don't think this is a hoax," he said.  
  
Yugi looked up from the letter he and Yami were scanning through again to try and detect any flaws. "What makes you say that, Grandpa?"  
  
"Well, for one, why would anyone want to play a trick like this on you?"  
  
Yami snorted. "Because the Tomb Robber thinks he can get away with anything and get rid of us for the summer."  
  
"Yami, you know Bakura is getting nicer. He's not trying to destroy us anymore, right?"  
  
Yami grumbled.  
  
Sugoroku rolled his eyes. "And secondly, this has a lot of detail in it. Why would someone put so much effort into this if all they wanted was to simply trick you?"  
  
"I stand by what I said earlier," Yami said stubbornly.  
  
"Think about it, Yami. Is Bakura smart enough to pull this kind of stunt?" Yugi said, trying to lighten the mood. (Bakura: Hey!)  
  
That seemed to work. "True..."  
  
Yugi turned back to his grandpa. "So, can I go?"  
  
Sugoroku looked at the letter. "I guess it couldn't hurt."  
  
"But, Yugi, what are you going to say to the others?" Yami asked.  
  
Sugoroku spoke up. "Don't worry, I'll handle it. Yugi you should go pack up. They say they want you to be at a place called 'Leaky Cauldron' by tomorrow," he said, eyes moving across yet another letter that was in the envelope.  
  
Yugi bounced happily up the stairs to his room. Yami trailed behind. "Are you sure, Aibou? I still think this is a trick."  
  
Yugi shrugged. "If it isn't, which I'm pretty sure, then great! If it is though, we still get a vacation to England. Either way, we get to go on another adventure!" he exclaimed all the while packing his stuff into a traveling bag.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of," Yami muttered under his breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Violet: Well, how was that? Was it good? Bad? Need more work? Sorry for the crappy ending, but I didn't want to give away anymore, not to mention, my fingers are killing me. So if you like, then please review. Otherwise, I'm not going to do another chapter. But if you do, then Yugi, along with Yami, should be off to England where he runs into, no other than Ryou and Malik, ...and their Yamis. To please Review!  
  
Oh and I need help. What Houses do you want me to put Ryou and Malik in? I already know where I want Yugi, but the other two I'm not too sure, so please tell me in your reviews!  
  
Till next time! 


	2. To Diagon Alley

Destiny of Ancient Magic  
  
By Violet Blossoms  
  
Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are the best. So, like I promised, here's the second chapter of this intriguing story. Oh, from now on, I'm gonna refer the yamis as Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura, and Yami Marik, and Ryou as Bakura and Malik as Marik, k? One more thing, the setting of the story is during year 5. But I'm gonna write to a style of my own, though some of the stuff that was used in the book I'll keep.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter. *Cries*  
  
Warning: This has light yaoi, or shounen-ai , so if you don't like this kind of stuff, then please click back 'cause I don't want anyone to send me emails yelling at me for writing this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two: To Diagon Alley  
  
Yugi sat on the couch of the living room floor of the game shop, nervously wringing his hand with anxiety. Part of him wanted to leave for this magic school but the other part was screaming at him that he was crazy for saying yes, and that wasn't Yami saying that.  
  
Sugoroku sat opposite of his grandson, watching the way Yugi twisted his hands painfully. Yugi did not seem to notice it, rather lost in thought, seeming to debate on whether or not to go.  
  
"Yugi, are you alright?" he asked, leaning forward slightly with a hint of concern in his aged lavender eyes.  
  
Yugi looked up from the floor. "Hai, Jii-chan," was all he said.  
  
Sugoroku frowned slightly. "Listen Yugi, if you don't want to go, then you don't have to."  
  
"No no, Jii-chan, it's not that. I do want to go," Yugi said quickly, shaking his head.  
  
Sugoroku opened his mouth once more to ask why when suddenly, a loud booming sound on the door shook the entire game shop, rattling the windows and causing some of the glass utensils to shatter on the floor. Yugi stood up and tried to get to the door the best he can while Sugoroku stayed in the lazy chair, clutching the armrest of the chair for support. Yami Yugi called out to Yugi from the back of his mind.  
  
//Aibou, what in Ra's name is going on?//  
  
/I don't know!/ Yugi cried back, as he struggled to get to the door before he fell flat on his face. But before he could do that, the main door of their domain was knocked down to the floor to reveal a rather large man filling up the doorway. He had to be about 7'11. He had loads of shaggy brown hair on his head and face and he wore a shaggy brown trench coat with multiple pockets with a pink umbrella in is left hand.  
  
"Um hello? Who are you?" Yugi asked shakily in Japanese, his knees threatening to collapse on him.  
  
Hagrid looked down at Yugi from his great height. Odd-looking lad he was. Multi-colored hair done in a spiky fashion as black as a moonless night tipped in cherry red with sun-gold bangs framing his soft cherubic face. Wide violet eyes adorn that face of his with skin as light as the glow from the moon. The boy was on the short end of the scale, probably reaching only to 4'9. He dressed funny also, wearing mainly black. Black leather pants, a black shirt without sleeves and multiple belts on the front, black boots and with a black belt around his neck and many accessory like dark blue and gold bracelets and armbands.  
  
"Err, what did yeh say, lad?" Hagrid asked in English.  
  
"Gomen, err I mean, sorry. Um, I asked who are you and why..." he drifted off as he stared at the door on the floor. Hagrid scratched his beard in embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry fer teh door thin'." He bent down and picked up the door, placing it back into the doorframe. "Me name's Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Ground at Hogwarts and also the Care of Magical Creatures Professor. Well, now that's out of the way, are yeh Yugi Motou?"  
  
Yugi nodded gulping slightly.  
  
Hagrid smiled warmly down at him. "So let's get goin' then, eh?" He bent down to pick up Yugi's stuff and headed out the door. Yugi turned to his grandfather. Sugoroku smiled at him from the living room.  
  
"Well, Yugi, have fun and remember to write to me when you get there, ne?"  
  
"Hai, Jii-chan, I will. Bye!" He said as he bounded out the door of his home, which he won't see again until next summer. Sighing he followed the large man out of the house. "So Hagrid, where are we going? To England?"  
  
"Yup, but firs' must be offta pick up another new student," Hagrid explained as he led the way.  
  
'Hm, I wonder who else is going to Hogwarts?'  
  
//I have a feeling that the Tomb Robber and Grave Keeper with also be there// Yami Yugi observed.  
  
/What makes you say that, Yami?/  
  
//Well, you where chosen to go to this Hogwart place thing because you, or we, give off magical energies, right?//  
  
/Well, yeah but.../  
  
//Think about it. They said that you were a late starter. They might of just noticed it now and decided to let you in. Our magical powers come from our items, so then if they originated from there, then I'm sure the other Millennium items will give off the same aura, right?//  
  
/But.../  
  
//Oh come on, Koibito, you know I'm right// Yami Yugi said in triumph, mentally nudging Yugi's mind for emphasis.  
  
Yugi sighed. /Fine, I'll give you credit for that//  
  
He could feel his yami chuckling from the back of his mind. He visibly rolled his eyes and continued to follow Hagrid down a familiar path. 'Guess Yami was right. Looks like Bakura and the Tomb Robber will be joining us.'  
  
"Well, here we are," Hagrid announced. Yup, it was Bakura's house alright. Hagrid set down Yugi's stuff. He then stepped up to the porch of Bakura's house and began to pound of the door like he did with Yugi's door.  
  
Yugi could barely hear over Hagrid's knocking a flow of curses in Egyptian coming from the house. There was a brief shuffle and then the door opened to reveal Bakura standing there, looking harassed. He looked up. "Uh, can I help I?" he squeaked.  
  
Hagrid frowned. "Excuse me?"  
  
Bakura shook his head. "Can I-I help y-you?" he repeated in English.  
  
Hagrid looked down on him. "Sorry 'bout that. I don't speak Japanese. Me name's Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Ground at Hogwarts and Care of Magical Creatures Professor. Are yeh Ryou Bakura?"  
  
"You mean Hogwarts is real?" Ryou gaped. "Then the letter is real?"  
  
Hagrid chuckled. "Well 'o course it's real. Why wouldn't it be?"  
  
"Uh-um, no reason," Bakura stuttered.  
  
Hagrid smiled a large smile. "Well, come along then lad, we have much left teh do. We still need to get you two yer supplies."  
  
Bakura looked up. "Two of us?"  
  
Hagrid stepped aside to reveal Yugi standing there with is stuff. Bakura could here his yami cursing in Egyptian in the back of his mind. //What?! The pharaoh is going too?!//  
  
/Well, at least we won't be alone/  
  
//Hmph//  
  
Bakura sighed inwardly as he made his way to his bedroom to pack his belongings and told his dad what was going on. So about 15 minutes later, the three were off, Bakura and Yugi following Hagrid to wherever he was leading them. Bakura turned to Yugi. "So Yugi, when did you get your letter?"  
  
"Yesterday morning, during breakfast. Grandpa handed it to me," Yugi explained as they stopped at a streetlight. Then he chuckled. "At first, Yami Yugi thought it was Yami Bakura that sent the letter, though."  
  
The ring around Bakura's neck began to glow brightly. After a quick flash that went unbeknown to all except Yugi for a split second, there stood Yami Bakura, all huffy and pissed. "How dare that stupid pharaoh accuse me of doing such thing!" he hissed at Yugi.  
  
There was another quick flash and Yami Yugi stood in his hikari's place. He glared back at the tomb Robber. "I have every right to blame you, you know," He shot back, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"And what in bloody hell makes you think you have any right to jump to me on first conclusion that I did something WRONG?" Yami Bakura hissed.  
  
"Well, let's see, you're a Tomb Robber, your sneaky and untrustworthy, plus you have a tendency to lie about almost everything," Yami Yugi stated, ticking off Yami Bakura's faults with his fingers.  
  
Yami Bakura growled and made as if he was about to jump Yami Yugi. But before he could do that, he suddenly found himself in his soul room. He blinked. "What the..." Then he growled.  
  
//Aibou! What was that for? I was about to teach that stupid-ass pharaoh a lesson!//  
  
Bakura sighed. /Two reasons, yami. 1) Yami Yugi is obviously more powerful than we are, considering how he crushed us, or you, in many duels that you were attempting for that Millennium Puzzle. And 2) It is not a good idea to 'attack' the pharaoh in broad daylight and in front of Hagrid.//  
  
Yami Bakura mumbled something that Bakura couldn't make out. Rolling his eyes, he returned his attention to the physical world.  
  
He turned back to Yami Yugi. "Um, sorry Yami Yugi. He didn't mean it, really."  
  
Yami Yugi smirked. "That's alright, Bakura, though I wonder why you don't get a new yami."  
  
//Hey! I heard that, you baka!//  
  
Bakura blushed. Yami Yugi smirked once more and relinquished control back to Yugi. Yugi flushed. "Gomen, Bakura, for Yami Yugi's action," he said sheepishly.  
  
Bakura grinned. "It's alright, Yugi. I think I should be apologizing for Yami Bakura's temper, though I'm more worried that they'll try and kill each other once we're at Hogwarts.  
  
"Too true."  
  
Just then Hargrid turned to them. "Well, are yeh both ready ter go and get yer supplies?"  
  
Yugi and Bakura both nodded in unison. Hagrid led them to the Domino Public Park, and to a secluded area where hardly anyone ever visits. Once there, Hagrid fumbled with something in his many pockets and pulled out an old boot. Bakura looked skeptical at the boot while yugi question his thoughts aloud. "Um, Hagrid? How are we going to get there with a um, boot?"  
  
"No problem there, Yugi. All yeh hav' ter do is touch teh boot with your hand, one finger is good, there yeh go, and it's gonna take yer to teh Leaky Cauldron, where the hotel keeper will be waiting fer yeh, alright?" They both nodded. Hagrid smiled. "'Kay, it gonna take yeh there in 3...2...1..."  
  
There was a sudden jerk and suddenly, all Yugi could see was Bakura beside him. The rest was all but a colorful blur. But as soon that it had started, it stopped. Yugi landed onto a dusty floor with Bakura on top of him. Bakura sat there, look dazed. "Uh, what happened?"  
  
He felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked down to see Yugi's blue face.  
  
"Um, can you get off of me?" Yugi breathe, sucking in air like it was strings of spaghetti. Bakura flushed a little and scrambled off of his smaller companion.  
  
"Gomen-nasai, Yugi," he said and held out a hand to him. Yugi accepted it gratefully.  
  
"No problem," Yugi said as he dusted himself off. Bakura looked around thee surrounding. A rather small and shabby bar all dusty and old and cramped and full of odd things greeted their vision.  
  
"Welcome there, lads," a voice called out of nowhere, startling the boys. They whipped around to see a man standing there with a rag, cleaning a mug. "I assume you're the new students, eh?"  
  
"Um, yeah, we are," Yugi said for the both of them. The bartender smiled.  
  
"Well, hello there, lads. My name's Tom, and I'll be your host for the rest of the summer. Well, now that you're here, let's go get you two rooms." And with that, Tom led Yugi and Bakura to the spare rooms down a semi dark hall. "There you, go. Enjoy your stay, and let me know when you're ready to go to Diagon Alley, alright?" With that, he turned around and left them to their rooms. Yugi walked into his room and noticed that his luggage was already here.  
  
/Wow, good service they got here/  
  
//Can you feel that, aibou?//  
  
/Feel what?/  
  
//The magical aura that is within this place. Never have I felt something like this.//  
  
/Hm, you're right, there are magical energies here, but it's so, so...weird. I can feel all this energy rushing at me./  
  
//I'm sure after a while, you'll get used to it.//  
  
/I guess.../  
  
Then quite suddenly, a sharp voice called out to him. "Look at your hair! It's outrageous, abomination, such a disgrace to the wizarding world!"  
  
Yugi slowly turned around to the direction of where the voice had come from. He didn't see anyone there. Frowning, he walked over to the spot slowly. "Um hello? Is anyone there?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Yugi frowned and took another step forward. Then the voiced called out again. "Well, just don't stand there, fix that hair of yours!" Yugi turned to the mirror.  
  
"Are you talking to me?" He asked, feeling a bit silly, talking to a mirror and not excepting an answer. So it surprised him when it spoke again, now coming directly from the mirror.  
  
"Who else am I talking to? Go get a proper haircut like everyone else!"  
  
Yugi, annoyed, grabbed his money in a pouch, his supplies lists, turned to the door and walked out, shutting it firmly. He saw Bakura coming out as he did. Bakura looked up, an irritated expression etched on his face. "My bed wouldn't let me go; said that it wanted me to stay. My Yami threatened that if it didn't let go, it was going to be in the shadow realm," he explained.  
  
"Really? I had a mirror insulting me about my hair."  
  
"Weird how things here in the Wizarding world seem to have a mind of their own," Bakura observed as he and Yugi went downstairs to go get their school supplies.  
  
"Well, let's just hope that with every encounter with a talking object, it won't be as rude as the ones we've just seen," Yugi said as he pushed open the door to the tavern. Bakura nodded in agreement.  
  
As the boys entered the musky bar, they were greeted by Tom. He smiled at the pair, revealing a jaw with a few missing teeth. "Well, are you ready to go get your supplies?" They nodded. "Come on, let's get moving then," he said and led them to the back of the bar, through the door, and the back to a brick wall. Bakura looked skeptical and leaned over to Yugi.  
  
"How do they expect us to get there though a brick wall?" he asked in Japanese. Yugi merely shrugged. They both watched in wonder as Tom pulled some sort of stick out and tapped the bricks in a certain order. Then the bricks on the walls began to wriggle one by and Yugi and Bakura stood there gawking as the bricks rearranged themselves into an arc. Tom smiled.  
  
"Welcome to Diagon Alley. Now you boys go have fun and be back here before dusk. Be on your guard though," he warned. Yugi was about to question why, but was shoved forward, and instantly, the walls rearranged themselves to a standard wall.  
  
"What was that for?" Yugi asked. Bakura just shrugged and pulled out his list.  
  
"Let's see, first, we need to go exchange our money at Gringotts, the wizard bank," he read out.  
  
"Um, where is that?"  
  
Bakura looked around and spotted a tall white building that was leaning over to one side, like it was about to topple over, with the words, 'Gringotts' in copper imbedded into the white marble stones.  
  
"There it is," he pointed out and headed toward it with Yugi behind him. He bounded up to the large doors and it opened to him, revealing a wall with these words:  
  
Stranger, you may enter, but beware,  
  
Tread cautiously, and step with care,  
  
For what lies beyond these doors,  
  
Is a treasure that was never yours  
  
Those who seeks that do not belong to them,  
  
We shall not look kindly and they will be condemned  
  
So enter at your own will cost,  
  
For shall you seek that was never yours,  
  
All shall disappear and be lost.  
  
Bakura blinked. /Well, yami, I guess you can't steal from here/  
  
//I can rob this place with my arms behind my back and my eyes covered up//  
  
/Really? Wanna try?/  
  
//...I don't feel like it right now//  
  
Bakura chuckled to himself and entered the building with Yugi trailing behind.  
  
/Wow, this building is large/  
  
//Hm, kinda reminds me of my palace back in Egypt.//  
  
/Really? What was it li-/  
  
Yugi was cut off when he bumped into a strange creature, grumpy looking and shorter than him.  
  
"May I help you, sir?" he said.  
  
Yugi blinked. "Uh-um, yeah, I'm here to exchange my money..." He didn't have time to finish as the small creature pushed him forward to a line where Bakura was getting his money.  
  
"Hey there, Bakura," Yugi said as he stepped up to exchange his yen for wizard money. The creature at the counter looked down at him sternly as he handed him the money. Yugi gulped.  
  
Bakura waited until Yugi was finished, then both headed out the door. "So, the gold ones are Galleons, the silver ones Sickles, and the bronze one are Knuts," he explained as they walked through the crowded streets. "Seventeen sickles to one Galleon and Twenty-Nine Knuts to a Sickle. Sounds easy enough."  
  
Yugi nodded. "So, what shall we go get first?"  
  
Bakura shrugged. "Let's go get wands, first, okay?" Yugi agreed and they were off to the wand shop. One problem. Where is it?  
  
"Damn these inferno streets," Bakura cursed as they passed by a tea shop for the fifth time.  
  
"Why don't we go ask someone?" Yugi suggested.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
They turned down a street and found themselves in a dank, dark, murky place, hardly any light reached here and the oddest and a bit frightening things were on displayed. The two stuck close together, as they passed by, with the people here watching them with beady eyes.  
  
/I have a bad feeling about this place/  
  
//So do I, aibou. Be on your guard.//  
  
Suddenly a voice called out to the two. "What are you doing down there?" They both turned around to come face to face with a pale blond-haired, lavender eyed boy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Guess I'll stop there. How was that for yah? Took me longer to write than I expected it. Well, anyways, remember to leave a review!  
  
On and special thanks to the kind reviewers in the last chapters:  
  
EarthFaerie246  
  
Jewel-of-Light  
  
Junimond  
  
ruth 4 kai  
  
Mafdet*tk  
  
Eden's Echo  
  
Ril  
  
Sasuke_Kiyamoto  
  
Thankies for the reviews!  
  
Well, before I wrap up this chapter, I need to know. WHO WANTS SETO TO BE IN THIS STORY? If you do, then leave it in your reviews and tell me what house you think is best for him. Oh, and I still need a poll on which house shall Bakura and Marik  
  
One more isty bitsy thing. Does anyone know how to do bolds and italics? Me just need to know, that's all ^_^ So, if you give enough reviews, then I'll see you in the next Chapter! Until then, later! 


	3. Sneak Peak

Here's a sneak preview of Chapter three. Because of internet problems, I have no clues as to when I'll update again. So I hope you enjoy this snak peak and tell me what you think!  
  
Chapter Three: Supplies, Phoenixes, and Seto  
  
Suddenly a voice called out to the two. "What are you doing down there?" They both turned around to come face to face with a pale blond-haired, lavender eyed boy.  
  
In an instant, Yugi and Bakura found themselves being dragged out of the dark and creepy-feeling area and into the warm sun-bathed area of Diagon Alley by none other than the once insane Egyptian, Marik Ishtar.  
  
Once they got there, Marik let go of his iron grip he had on the two other hikaris. Bakura winced as he gingerly rubbed his arm. "Ow, what was that for?" he asked.  
  
Marik folded his arms across his chest and looked at the pair. "You guys shouldn't have been in there," he said. "There are many shady people in there who didn't appreciate you being in there."  
  
Yugi frowned. "Why? We didn't do anything. We just got lost."  
  
Marik frowned. "Next time, be more careful."  
  
"We were being careful!"  
  
A platinum blonde brow curved into a graceful arch. "Oh? So I suppose you two did notice someone was following you with a rather sharp-looking knife?"  
  
At that, Yugi and Bakura both paled in unison. Mairk gave them a triumphant smirk. "See? The wizarding world is full of people that can either be friend or foe." He turned and started walking in no particular direction. After a moment, Yugi and Bakura snapped out of the trance like state and took after Marik.  
  
"Hey, you know, you're starting to sound like Isis," Bakura commented as he and Yugi caught up to Marik. He just shrugged.  
  
"Well, if you lived with her almost all of your life, you can't help but pick up on things she keeps nagging you on."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Marik smiled. "I came here around in the afternoon yesterday. Wandered off into the same alley I found you guys in. Called Knockturn Alley. Anyway, I decided to go look around but after a while, I got this creepy feeling that those people in there wanted my head since almost every store had shrunken heads and they were looking at me weirdly. One man even approached me. If it wasn't for my yami, then I would think they would have succeeded in have another head for collection."  
  
Yugi and Bakura sweatdropped. Marik then took a sharp turn towards a store called 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.' The two hikaris looked at each other. So this was where the wand store was.  
  
The three of them entered the rather small and dusty store with shelves all around with boxes containing wands stacked on top of one another. There was not much lighting here; most of the source came from directly from the sunlight filtering inside. Bakura went up to the small counter in the middle of the store with a silver bell resting on the tarnish surface.  
  
He rang the bell once and waited. Immediately, a ladder swung into view, an old man clinging to it. All three jumped in surprise, including the yamis. If you had cared to listen, you might have heard Yami Bakura cursing loudly from within his soul room. Bakura winced slightly.  
  
/Yami, please do try to be more quiet please?/  
  
Hmphwas the only response Bakura got. Rolling his eyes, he tuned back into the real world, where the creepy old man climb down the ladder to greet them. His pale eyes regarded them for a moment, before his thin lips curved into a small smile.  
  
"Ah, you three must be the new foreign late starters, am I correct?" They nodded. "I'm Mr. Ollivander. Let's get started then shall we? Who's going first?"  
  
All three were hesitant at first but after a moment, Bakura stepped up voluntarily. Mr. Ollivander made his way around the counter over to Bakura, a measuring tape in hand.  
  
"Now which is your wand arm, Mr. Bakura?" he asked.  
  
Bakura was taken aback a little. 'How did he know my name?' But he decided against asking and answered his question.  
  
"Um, well, I'm left-handed, if that's what you're asking."  
  
Mr. Ollivander then began measuring Bakura's arm from shoulder to fingertips, and from ground to arm, all the while talking about the history of the wands within the store. After a while, the old man wandered to the shelves behind him, pulling the thin boxes out of its place on the shelves. 


	4. Wands, Phoenixes, and Seto

* * *

Destiny of Ancient Magic

By White Phoenix Eternal

White: -Eyes knives and tomatoes warily- Ok, now, I know that I haven't updated for a really long time but I have a good reason.

Yugi: And that would be?

White: Um, well my computer was messed up and well, that was it.

Yugi: That's it?

White: And I had schooling!

Yugi:And?

White: That's it.

Reviewers: -Launches knives and tomatoes at White-

White: AAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!

White: -Runs out of the room with a mob behind her-

Yugi: -snickers-

Let's do an A and Q, now, shall we?

Chapter 2:

Cherry-San: Yes, I'm used to calling the by that too, but when you start to watch to much Yugioh and start reading too many of Skyla Doragono's fics, then you tend to move that way too.

DarkMagicianPrincess: I'm not putting Yaoi, but more like light shounen-ai. If I were to do more heavier stuff, they would be separate and would be posted at And hey, you got more, right?

Keeper Of Destiny: You want Seto, you got him! And yes this will be YyxY, YmxM, YbxB. Shounen-Ai all the way baby!

ruth for kai: Don't want Seto. Er, too late, but you're right about one thing, Marik and Seto will drive each other up the wall.

Jewel-of-Light: need more? You go more!

Kitty Neko: Um, nope, I couldn't fulfill that 'update soon' part but I did update, didn't I?

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Yup, update is here but very late. Forgiveness, please? Seto will be here, Mokie, I'm not so sure

Mafdet-TK: Yes, Seto will be in this, but I have the houses I want them to be in already set up. Hey I had many months to do this, eh?

lil'mi1: Same here, same here.

Anime Crazed: Really? My story interesting? I'm flatter. My brother said it was crap. .

blank: Nah, it wouldn't be fun if they all were in the same house now would it? .

Chapter Three Sneak peak:

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Me glads you likes.

Dark Wolf on a full Blood: Thanks for loving this story!

Ultra Rodimus: Ah, the answers are in this chapter, my friend

Sirithiliel: Yami Bakura cool character, eh? Well he can't beat out my lovely Pharaoh! XD

crazy one: Who says he isn't crazy? –Shifty eyes- But if you like him that way, maybe I'll keep him that way.

White: -Covered with tomatoes- Huff, puff

Yugi: finally got away?

White: Yeah, they were evil I tell you, EVIL

Yugi: Eh?

White: They recruited Yami Bakura.

Yugi: I see.

Y.Bakura: -pops in- there she is! Get her!

White: MEEP!

White: -runs as tomatoes and knives starts flying again-

Y.Bakura: -Snickers- That was fun

Yugi: -Sweatdrops- Well, you readers can now start reading.

* * *

Chapter Three: Supplies, Phoenixes, and Seto

Suddenly a voice called out to the two. "What are you doing down there?" They both turned around to come face to face with a pale blond-haired, lavender eyed boy.

In an instant, Yugi and Bakura found themselves being dragged out of the dark and creepy-feeling area and into the warm sun-bathed area of Diagon Alley by none other than the once insane Egyptian, Marik Ishtar.

Once they got there, Marik let go of his iron grip he had on the two other hikaris. Bakura winced as he gingerly rubbed his arm. "Ow, what was that for?" he asked.

Marik folded his arms across his chest and looked at the pair. "You guys shouldn't have been in there," he said. "There are many shady people in there who didn't appreciate you being in there."

Yugi frowned. "Why? We didn't do anything. We just got lost."

Marik frowned. "Next time, be more careful."

"We _were_ being careful!"

A platinum blonde brow curved into a graceful arch. "Oh? So I suppose you two did notice someone was following you with a rather sharp-looking knife?"

At that, Yugi and Bakura both paled in unison. Mairk gave them a triumphant smirk. "See? The wizarding world is full of people that can either be friend or foe." He turned and started walking in no particular direction. After a moment, Yugi and Bakura snapped out of the trance like state and took after Marik.

"Hey, you know, you're starting to sound like Isis," Bakura commented as he and Yugi caught up to Marik. He just shrugged.

"Well, if you lived with her almost all of your life, you can't help but pick up on things she keeps nagging you on."

"Huh?"

Marik smiled. "I came here around in the afternoon yesterday. Wandered off into the same alley I found you guys in. Called Knockturn Alley. Anyway, I decided to go look around but after a while, I got this creepy feeling that those people in there wanted my head since almost every store had shrunken heads and they were looking at me weirdly. One man even approached me. If it wasn't for my yami, then I would think they would have succeeded in have another head for collection."

Yugi and Bakura sweatdropped. Marik then took a sharp turn towards a store called 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.' The two hikaris looked at each other. So this was where the wand store was.

The three of them entered the rather small and dusty store with shelves all around with boxes containing wands stacked on top of one another. There was not much lighting here; most of the source came from directly from the sunlight filtering inside. Bakura went up to the small counter in the middle of the store with a silver bell resting on the tarnish surface.

He rang the bell once and waited. Immediately, a ladder swung into view, an old man clinging to it. All three jumped in surprise, including the yamis. If you had cared to listen, you might have heard Yami Bakura cursing loudly from within his soul room. Bakura winced slightly.

-Yami, please do try to be more quiet please?-

--Hmph-- was the only response Bakura got. Rolling his eyes, he tuned back into the real world, where the creepy old man climb down the ladder to greet them. His pale eyes regarded them for a moment, before his thin lips curved into a small smile.

"Ah, you three must be the new foreign late starters, am I correct?" They nodded. "I'm Mr. Ollivander. Let's get started then shall we? Who's going first?"

All three were hesitant at first but after a moment, Bakura stepped up voluntarily. Mr. Ollivander made his way around the counter over to Bakura, a measuring tape in hand.

"Now which is your wand arm, Mr. Bakura?" he asked.

Bakura was taken aback a little. 'How did he know my name?' But he decided against asking and answered his question.

"Um, well, I'm left-handed, if that's what you're asking."

Mr. Ollivander then began measuring Bakura's arm from shoulder to fingertips, and from ground to arm, all the while talking about the history of the wands within the store. After a while, the old man wandered to the shelves behind him, pulling the thin boxes out of its place on the shelves.

After what seemed liked forever, with Yami Bakura muttering about how the old man was taking too long, he finally returned with several wand boxes in his thin arms. He set them down onto the counter, pulled one out from its container and held it out to Bakura. "Here we go. Maplewood. Eleven inches long, with a unicorn hair as the core. Great for transfiguration."

Bakura reached out and took the wand into his hand, looking at it stupidly.

"Well, go on. Give it a wave," the suddenness of the voice startled Bakura with the soft snickering foreshadowed it. Regaining his composure, Bakura raised his arm. But before he could bring it down, Mr. Ollivanders snatched the wand from his arm, leaving him blinking in surprise.

"No no, that won't due, how about this one?" he muttered, handing Bakura a new wand. "Mahogany, nine inches, with dragon heartstring."

Bakura also took that wand and waved it around, only to have it taken back and finding himself holding a new one. The wands kept piling up, leaving a tired Yugi, three spirits and one Egyptian teenager annoyed, a frustrated Bakura and a somewhat pleased shopkeeper.

"Ah one of the trickier customers, eh? Well now, I'm sure there will be a wand in this store here right for you," Mr. Ollivanders commented idly as he yet again went to fetch another wand. He returned with yet another wand. "Here, try this one. Not the usual materials of a regular wand, but it may suit you. White gold, ten inches, with the core made up of a hawk's feather. Quite strong and versatile."

Bakura gripped the wand, but unlike the others that he held, warmth coursed through his body, giving him a warm sensation that felt a lot like his yami. Bringing the wand down, a shower black and white flew out of the tip, alighting the store with dark and light lights. Yugi and Marik jumped in slight while Mr. Ollivanders smiled.

"Well, I think that was the right for you. Quite a hawk to tell you. All proud and elegant. Seemed smart too. People called those creatures the Egyptian Gold Hawk. Very beautiful. "

Within the back of his mind, Yugi could hear Yami Yugi muttering, 'Why the tomb Robber' and 'That idiot isn't worthy of a god's creature'

Bakura handed the shopkeeper 9 Galleons and stepped back as Marik took his turn. Again, the process went just like Bakura's with an exception. Mr. Ollivanders again went to the back of the store to get some wands that it was then Marik noticed the tape measure was moving on its own, measuring the space between his nostrils. It tickled, and Marik felt a sneeze coming on. He tried to hold it back, only to have a weird noise like a cat with a hairball stuck in its throat escape him. Yugi and Bakura sweatdropped while Marik tried to clear his nose, with a slight pink tinge in his cheeks.

Mr. Ollivanders took no notice as he came back with a wand box. "Here, try this one. Oak, eleven inches, with phoenix feather. Very flexible.

Marik did as he was told, and waved it. Getting no action from it, Mr. Ollivanders immediately took it back and slipped another one into the youth's hand say, "Maple, ten inches, with unicorn hair."

Again, he waved it, with nothing happening. Mr. Ollivanders however looked at him. "Hm, maybe you're like Mr. Bakura. I'll be right back."

A minute later, he returned with an old box clutched in his old hands. He opened it up to reveal a gold wand, glittering and beautiful to behold. All three hikaris and yamis gasped at the beautiful sight. Yami Bakura was almost drooling, all the while complaining like, 'Why can't I have something like that' and 'Stupid white gold'

"Pure gold, eleven inches with a feather from some dragon-bird like creature. Also from Egypt, but it does have quite a lot of power."

Marik grasped it and a feeling of great light and strength washed over him. Without wasting another minute, he waved it, and with a whoosh, a shower of Lavender and gold sparks lit the place up again with even brighter lights.

Marik paid and went to sit next to Bakura while Yugi went up. It was then that he noticed a glow coming from within the pocket that he kept his deck in. But before he could do anything about it, the glow stopped.

-Yami, did you see that?-

--See what?--

-That glow-

--What glow?--

Marik frowned. -Never mind-

He felt hesitation swirl against his mind. --Are you sure?--

-Yeah- But unease was still lingering in his stomach. He quickly smashed the feeling though, just waving off the feeling as a piece of his nervousness from the wand choosing. Marik returned his attention to the front of the room, where Yugi was going through the process that he and Bakura went though.

Yugi was having quite a hard time. Sure the wands he was trying wasn't the right one for him, but unlike Bakura and Marik's experience, whenever he waved the wand, something did happen versus nothing at all. The first one he tried knocked the wands off their respective shelves. The second shattered the window and the third caused a few lighting strikes even though there were no dark clouds to be seen.

After the fifth wand, Mr. Ollivanders suddenly rushed out of sight to return a minute later, hold a box with resembled the box that the Millennium Puzzle was held.

"Well, now, three rare wands in one day. Not something you expect everyday," the old man mused. He opened the box. "I think this one will suit you. If not, then I'm at loss."

He held out a red gold wand, with leather wrapped around the bottom as a handle.

Even though he was three feet away, Yugi could feel the wand calling out to him.

"Nine inches, made of rare red gold, and mixed with dragon essence, with an unknown dragon heartstring and a feather from the rare Lunar Egyptian Phoenix. Extremely powerful."

Yugi gripped the wand in his small hand and felt strength, power and courage flow through his very veins. He was dimly aware that Yami Yugi could feel it too. Yugi raised the wand high above his head and brought it down. Several things happened at once.

The store was suddenly filled with sparks of crimson, gold, silver and deep purple. It was bright enough to attract attention from the outside as by passers looked in curiously. Suddenly a glow, like Marik's, came from the pocket that held Yugi's deck and the Millennium Puzzle began to pulse with power.

But it didn't last long. As fast as it came, it vanished and all that was left was sparks from the wand. Marik and Bakura sat there, tense and their own Millennium items glowing. Mr. Ollivanders looked quite surprised but please with the reaction. Yugi looked like he was going to faint. With a flash, Yami Yugi quickly traded places with his hikari, putting the small boy in his bed in his soul room.

Violet-tinted crimson eyes looked up at the man. "I guess it was the right one?"

Silvery-misted eye glittered. "Yes indeed." Yami Yugi paid the amount for the wand. "Goodbye, Mr. Motou," the aged man said quietly as he watched the small youth and his companions leave the store. "A story lies ahead of you."

(White: Argh, getting tire Yugi: Your fault for not updating for so long so now you have to type a long chappie, Kapeesh?! White: Yes sir..)

"What happened back there?!" Yami Bakura, switching places with his hikari, demanded.

"Yeah, that was a weird reaction," Yami Marik commented.

Yami Yugi frowned. "I don't really know."

He cut off from the world for a minute to check up on his hikari. He found the little one sitting up from his bed. --Aibou, are you alright?--

Yugi nodded. -Yeah I'm fine. Yami, what happened back there?-

Yet again, a frown crossed the dark spirit's face. --I don't have a clue, though something about it felt familiar. I also felt it when Marik was trying out his wand.--

Ygui sighed. -Well, I guess there's nothing we can do about it now, huh?-

--Guess not. Do you want to take over, Koibito? Or are you too tired?--

-It's alright Yami, I'm fine.-

Yami Yugi nodded. --If you're sure then ok. I could use a bit of rest.--

-Go take a nap. I'll call you if I need you- Yugi got up from his bed and walked up to his yami, placing a tender kiss on his other's peach lips.

In reality, those almost fully crimson eyes faded back to deep pools of beautiful purple. "Hey, let's go get our robes, then the bookstore," Yugi suggested as he glanced down at his supplies list. "Then we can go get ingredients for Potions and maybe a pet?"

"I agree. Let's get moving!" Marik declared as he took back his body. "C'mon, Bakura, let's get going,Bakura?"

Bakura had that glazed look in his eyes. Marik waved his hand in front of the pale youth's face. Getting no reaction, he began to shake Bakura's shoulders. Suddenly, his eyes became focused and they narrowed at the tanned boy. "Shut up, baka tomb keeper. Don't bother me," Yami Bakura snarled before those harsh eyes softened and the hair seemed to relax. Marik raised an eyebrow.

"Do I wanna know what was going on between you two?" he asked. Bakura just had a sheepish look to him.

Yugi giggled. "Let's go guys. We still have a lot of shopping to do."

Just then, Marik and Bakura's stomach decided to grumble then. Both blushed.

"Um, Yugi-kun, can we find something to eat first?"

Yugi had to stifle his giggles.

* * *

With bags full of their needed items and there stomach feeling satisfied, the three youths made their way to Magical Menagerie to pick out a pet. Upon entering the store, they placed their bags in a corner and separated as they looked at the different types of animals. There were rats running in cages on counters and cages upon cages that contained cat of many, maybe even every color you could think of. Owls sat on perches, hooting softly at them, and by the windows in a glass cage, poisonous snails crawled around, leaving behind slimey trails of ooz.

Marik was looking at the cats, considering one in particular. An all gray with silver streaking all over kitten with narrowed emerald eyes stared at him, and he decided to get that lil' cat.

-Isn't he cute, Yami?-

Yami Marik peered out of his hikari's eyes to look at the kitten in Marik's hands. --Hm, very cute.--

Marik cradled the small creature in his arms and went to the counter where a lady stood behind it, watching them.

Bakura had wandered over to where the owls were and gazed at them. Many rounded eyes stared back. Bakura walked down to the end, unitl one stood out in his mind. An average sized owl all white with flecks of gold and rounded blue eyes hooted at him. Bakura smiled.

-Hey Yami, what do you think of this one?-

Silence.

Yami? Bakura looked into his yami's soul room to find his other half asleep with an expression of utter boredom etched onto his face. Bakura frowned. 'Baka Yami'

Bakura quickly focused onto the real world and managed to coax the sweet little owl onto his arm. After that, he went to the counter where Marik was waiting, with a kitten curled up in his arms, purring whenever her master stroked her head.

Yugi walked around for a while, not really know what exactly he wanted. Sighing, he decided not to get a pet, when he got a glimpse of a covered cage in a dark corner. With a curiosity of an innocent, he made his way to the cage. Tentatively, he lifted up the covering only to reveal a magnificent bird, all black with silver and hints of gold feathers covering its toned body. The creature opened its silver and gold eyes to stare back at him. It tilted its head at him, as if observing him. The bird looked intelligent.

Suddenly, Yugi felt warmth coming from his wand and noticed that it was glowing with a silver hue. The coloring looked exactly like the bird's eyes.

-Yami?-

He felt his other stir. --Yes aibou?--

-Look at this-

Yami Yugi Looked out and saw the creature looking at him. It ruffled its feather and began trying to get out. Yugi took step back as it began to bang against the metal bars. The witch behind the counter rushed to where he was.

"I'm so sorry about him. This bird has really gotten out of hand. Every time someone looks at him, he gets mad tries to get out. Once he escaped, and put a man in the Saint Mungo's nearly mutilated."

As the witch tried to calm down the bird, Yami Yugi spoke up.

-Yugi, I think this bird..--

-Hm?-

--This bird is probably the one that supplies that phoenix feather in our wand. That's why the wand was glowing and that bird is responding.--

-Really?-

--Yes, and I'm sure it has no intention of hurting us. It probably wants to come with us.--

Yugi felt a twinge of unease. -Are you sure, mou hitori no boku?-

--Yes--

-Well, if you say so..then-

Yugi went up to the woman, who was starting to get irritated of the black phoenix. "Damn bird, don't know why I even got you in here in the first place"

"Um, excuse me ma'am, but may I see that phoenix, please?"

The witch looked like he grew another head. "Um, I think that wouldn't"

"Please?" Yugi begged and put on his best teary eyes. No one could resist those.

"I-I guess so, but, here, let me get you some gloves"

Yugi shook his head. "No, it's alright."

Bakura and Marik walked over to where Yugi was with their own pets in hand. They watched as Yugi approached the cage that held the struggling bird.

"Shh, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you" Yugi soothed as he drew closer. The bird stopped thrashing around and gazed at the small boy, crooning softly. Gently, he undid the hook to the cage and held out his arm to the bird. With ease the bird stepped out and onto the boy's arm. Yugi stepped back and carried him back to the others, the witch watching with her mouth open. "I would like to take him. How much?"

The witch stuttered. "Uh, I, um, it's, well let make it 10 galleons. People are to afraid of him anyway."

"Thank you so much," Yugi said and paid the amount. With that done, he set the bird onto his shoulder and picked up his belongings and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, with Bakura and Marik in tow.

* * *

Nighttime came around and Yugi, Marik and Bakura found themselves all gathered in Yugi's room, books scattered everywhere. The three hikaris and Yami Yugi where flipping though the books while Yami Marik and Yami Bakura were dueling each other.

"So Marik, what are you gonna call you kitten?" Bakura asked as he was reading Hogwarts, a History.

Marik shrugged. "Hm, I dunno."

"What about Bast? She is a creature of the goddess," Yami Marik suggested while placing to cards face down.

Marik smiled. "Hm, not a bad name yami." He turned to Bakura. "What about you?"

Bakura thought. "Horus seems nice."

Yami Yugi nodded in agreement as he glanced at the white and gold owl with his head under his wing, asleep.

"Hey guys, look at this," Yugi said and the four squished together over a large book and read:

The Rare Lunar Egyptian is a unique kind of phoenix. Instead of too much sunlight, these powerful creatures prefers to bath in moonlight. It is said that they have the power to heal like and cure illness and is mild tempered. They can carry anything, even if it's more than its own weight. But they also have the wound and hurt, and to control the night. There are few left now and are hardly ever found. When they die, they burst into black flames and are reborn when moonlight hits the remaining ashes. As like any other phoenixes, they are immortal.

"Wow, Yugi-Kun, that's awesome," Bakura breathed.

"Sugoi," Marik quietly said. All four looked up to see the phoenix perched on the back of a chair, gold and silver eyes watching them silently.

Yugi smiled. "Khonsu."

"What?"

Yami Yugi smiled as well. "Well, this is a creature of the night and since Khonsu was the lunar deity, it would be a good name."

Bakura and Marik "ah"-ed as Yami Bakura snarled out in defeat.

Yami Marik smirked as Yami Bakura stomped up to his hikari, seized his arm and left the room, with Horus waking up and flew behind his masters.

Marik chuckled and stood up with his book and cat in arms. "Well, I guess we'll see you two tomorrow morning," he said as he and Yami Marik made their way out of Yugi and Yami Yugi's room.

Yugi yawned, and waved goodnight to the two. Khonsu fluttered to the headboard of the bed, tucked his head under his wings, and fell asleep.

Putting his books away into his trunk, Yugi crawled under the sheets, aware that his yami was sliding under them as well as he felt strong arms wrapped around him. Turning around, Yugi buried his head into his other's chest, sighing in contentment.

-'Night Yami-

Yami Yugi kissed his young hikari's forehead sweetly, stroking the silky spikes of hair. --Sweet dreams Koibito.--

* * *

Marik yawned as he and his yami made there way to their room, which was three rooms away from Yugi's.

Yami Marik was carrying the books and cat as he offered to carry them, walking slightly behind his hikari, when suddenly, a door swung open, right in front of Marik, beaning him right in the face. Marik sputtered as he stumbled back, his yami asking him if he was ok.

--Marik, are you alright?--

-Yeah, yeah-

He straighten up and glared at the person, only to bite back a gasp at the figure in front of him.

"Kaiba?!"

* * *

White: -Comes In- Where's the asshole! 

Yugi: Gone

White: Damn ,well, there you have it, a longer chapter to you to make up for all that time I couldn't update. So hope you enjoy, and remember to review!

Yugi: -Pst- Next time, I'll make sure she'll update soon for all of you!

So Ja Ne!

White: Ja Ne! –Goes and takes a shower- baka tomb robber

Yugi: -Teary eyes- And remember to R&R? thankies!

Yugi: -Goes and plays with White's video games-


End file.
